


The Yuletide Adventures of Link and Terrako

by SpicyChestnut



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bink cameo, Cutting the Castle Tree, Engaged Link/Zelda, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HWAOC Spoilers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Post-AOC, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sleigh Ride, Some crossover with BoTW, Wrapping Presents, holiday decorating, holiday fluff, tags to be updated, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyChestnut/pseuds/SpicyChestnut
Summary: Years after the Calamity, Link and Zelda are engaged to be wed. During his first Yuletide living in the castle as the future Prince-Consort, Link and Terrako bond over the holiday's festivities; but unknown to Link and Zelda, Terrako has its own holiday plans in mind. || Warning: Spoilers for Age of Calamity! Details in the notes.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	1. Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Age of Calamity spoilers insofar as it takes place after the game. And that it uses Eggy’s name. I don’t draw too much from the game’s story, this fic could be set in any generic post-calamity alternate universe; but if you’re really holding out, I at least wanted to warn you.
> 
> This fic is a conglomeration of holiday prompts I took on Tumblr and strung together into one fic. A special thanks to @ninelanterns whose prompt gave rise to the frame narrative I nestled the other prompts into. Happy holidays everyone, and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "Holiday oneshot ideas......link and eggy trying to wrap presents/decorate/etc and just causing chaos until zelda steps in to help them"

“Is this good?”

_Bwoop beep!_

Link carefully moved the garland a little more to the right. “Okay, how’s this?”

_Boop!_

He pulled the nail from between his teeth and set it against the wall, hitting it twice, gently, with the hammer. It sunk into the wood an inch or so, and he moved to carefully drape the garland atop it. Releasing the tension in his shoulders he let out a breath, tucking the hammer into his belt as he carefully descended the ladder. He sidled up next to Terrako and looked up at their handiwork. Fresh pine garland now hung from the top of the Princess’ bookshelves, drooping enough to give the desired effect but not so much as to impede access to her library (for he knew her well enough to know that such an impediment would entirely ruin the benefit of the effect he was going for).

With a smile he glanced down to the guardian whose large blue eye looked up at him with approval.

_Boop bop bwoop._

“Thanks. Shall we move on to the wreaths?”

_Beep!_

The wreaths were carefully secured upon the face of each door—a larger one with an elaborate poinsettia and pine cone motif hung above the fireplace, replacing the Hyrule crest. Each had been handmade by a craftswoman in Castletown, hand-selected by the pair of them some weeks prior on a stroll through the city. Though Yule trees wouldn’t be put up for another week (he and Zelda would be heading up to the Royal Pine Forest in Hebra to select the castle Yule tree this year—an outing he was greatly looking forward to), already the room was beginning to smell like pine and the musky aroma of fresh sap.

They next replaced a portion of the white taper candles in the candelabras with substitutes of red and gold, arranged a snowy miniature Hebra village atop her mantle, replaced the centerpiece on her dining table with a potted poinsettia, and placed decorative pillows with holly leaf patterns upon her red velvet settee, paired with a matching throw. Though it took all afternoon, as the winter sun began to set behind the mountains shortly before dinner, Link looked around the room with satisfaction. The transformation was a success; the Princess’ room now looked like a cozy, Yuletide wonderland.

He took a neatly written envelope out of his tunic and set it on the center of the table, leaning it against the poinsettia in full view where she would see it. Then, together, the two departed.

After putting away their decorating supplies, Link and Terrako headed for the dining hall. Link straightened his tunic and the guardian similarly adopted a taller, more formal posture as the pair of them entered, each taking a seat beside the Princess. She greeted them both warmly, having been busy with the King and Council all day. He offered her a soft smile, and she offered one in return, making his heart flutter. He yearned to reach for her hand, but the strict rules of a royal engagement stayed him.

He had decided before ever approaching her father that he would follow them to the letter, old-fashioned though they may be. That the Princess would accept the hand of a lowborn Knight—and the King would permit it—was exception enough. Regardless of whether he was the Hero of legend or had helped save the Kingdom from Calamity, he intended to show everyone—the court, the council, and the King most of all, that he was a man of honor and noble heart, deserving of this extraordinary Princess’ hand.

When finally she turned to her food he turned to Terrako, giving the guardian a conspiratorial wink. He couldn’t wait for her to return to her chambers after dinner—to discover how her room had been transformed, and knew Terrako was equally looking forward to her reaction. The little guardian replied with a quit whistle, and a flutter of its valve that gave the distinct impression of a wink. Link couldn’t help but smile as he turned to his dinner, mind far away from his meat and potatoes.

Later that night, as Link lay reading in his private chambers within the castle (chambers “fit for the future Prince-Consort of Hyrule”, according to the head of staff), he heard a quiet knock on the door. Link hastily snapped his book shut and hopped out of bed, sliding his feet into his slippers and pattering across the floor. As he opened the heavy door Terrako scurried in and Link shut it quickly behind him, following the guardian to the bed. He reached for the slate atop his sheets, then lowered himself to the floor beside it.

“Did you get good pictures?” Link asked eagerly, tapping at the slate to open the photo rune.

_Bwooop!_

Link grinned, tapping a button. “Okay, ready.”

Terrako’s large eye pulsed blue, and the slate thrummed in response. Link tapped the glowing Sheikah eye on the center of the screen, and a bar began to fill slowly beneath it. When finally it was done he settled cross-legged beside Terrako and pulled up the first photo in the set.

It was an image of Zelda walking into her chambers—Terrako must have been over by the table, judging by the angle. She was looking down at a stack of papers in her arms, as yet unaware of the changes to her room. He swiped.

The next one showed her stopped some ten feet further in, brow furrowed and nostrils flared. Had she perhaps smelled the pine?

He swiped to the next one.

In this one her head was lifted, gazing around the room with wide, wondering eyes. His cheeks pulled up in a smile as he swiped again, eager.

The next one showed her expression breaking into a grin as she moved closer to Terrako, the papers loose and forgotten in her arms.

Then, one of her close up, standing next to the table with his note in her hands. Her eyes were glassy and her smile wide, free hand tucked against her chest. Link felt his heart flutter—just as he hoped hers had.

He flipped through the ten odd photos left in the set—one of her lighting all the new candles in her candelabra, one of her admiring the village on her hearth, another of her cozied up on the settee wrapped in the green and red woven throw. When he was done he leaned back against his mattress, holding the slate against his chest and grinning like a fool.

“Thanks, Terrako,” he murmured to the guardian. It cozied up next to him, leaning into his side.

_Bwoop boop bop!_

Link sighed contentedly, then flipped back to the beginning of the photo set on the slate—to relive Zelda’s joyful wonder once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Eggbert has airdrop.  
> Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be out on Tuesday, December 8th!.


	2. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Prompt: "Sleigh Ride"

_Beep bop bwoop!_

Zelda laughed gleefully from her place sandwiched between himself and Terrako. The wind was icy against their faces with the easy trot of their steeds. Terrako was busy at the edge of the sleigh, gazing about the tundra with luminous curiosity. Link grinned, and allowed himself a moment to lean into her.

“Oh—oh, Link!”

She jerked beside him and then her hands were in the air, reaching for the fluffy white hat which had blown off her head. Without thought Link dropped the reigns and reached up for it, one hand steadying himself on the sleigh as his gloved fingers closed around the brim.

“Oh…” Zelda breathed, breath puffing in a white cloud. Her smile was appreciative as Link brought it down to her. Their hands brushed as she reached for it, lingering; and then, suddenly, the sharp snap of the reigns sounded beside them, and Link fell against her as the sleigh rocked with a sudden increase in speed.

_“Oh!”_

Zelda glanced to her other side and Link followed her gaze as he righted himself in the seat of the sleigh. Terrako had taken up he reigns, one in each clawed grip. It looked to them with its one wide eye, innocently gleaming, the valve on top of its head rising and falling enthusiastically.

_Beep bwoop boop bop!_

Link glanced to Zelda, then back at the two soldiers on horseback who hurried to catch up behind them, growing ever more dim in the cloud of white left in their wake

“Should we slow down so they can catch up?” Link asked thoughtfully. Zelda glanced to Terrako a moment before smiling softly and waving a hand.

“They’ll catch up,” she called above the thundering of the horses hooves and the smooth crunch of their sled over the snow. “We’re leaving plenty of a trail to follow.”

Link returned his attention to the road, settling comfortably between his fiance and the strange little guardian that had become a constant in their lives. He knew he was pushing his luck—according to the rules of a royal engagement, the engaged couple were not to be together without the company of escorts until the wedding. But Zelda was smiling and Terrako was enjoying the ride. He never could deny her, and he had grown to be fond enough of the little guardian he was loath to deny it its fun, either.

-:-:-:-

Half an hour later they arrived at the densely wooded grove on the Tabantha Tundra the Royal family traditionally chose their Yule tree from. Another ten minutes after that their royal escort caught up to them. By then they had scouted the grove thoroughly and narrowed down their choice to three trees.

“It has a nice shape,” Link commented thoughtfully, gazing at the snow-dusted pine before him.

Their guards dismounted their steeds, hurriedly making their way towards them.

“Princess, you shouldn’t—”

“What do you think, Brigo?” Zelda interrupted, turning to the guards and pointing to the tree before them.

_“Princess—”_

_Bweep boop bop beep!_

“Yes, I rather thought so too, Terrako,” she continued, ignoring Brigo’s complaint entirely.

Their guards exchanged exasperated looks, but Link paid them little mind, preoccupied as he was with his analysis of their current tentative pick. Terrako was right—it _did_ have a bald spot. He sighed.

“Well… there was that one nearer to the road—”

“Yes, but it was a bit short and the Sanctuary has such a high ceiling…”

Link fell silent, nodding slowly. So far none of their options had quite lived up to expectation; perhaps they were merely being too picky…

“I know where there’s a perfect tree!”

The three of them started, their guards eying them with confusion. Link turned, following the voice until he found its owner—a small Korok, standing atop a nearby stump.

It was… dressed, which was strange in its own right; but more than that, it was dressed in an elaborate getup traditional to the Yuletide season. It wore a green tunic beneath a cranberry red cape, a small penannular brooch on its shoulder holding it closed. Atop its head rested a pine wreath crown with minute candles spaced at regular intervals around it. Each candle was lit and flickering brightly. It didn’t seem to matter which way the korok moved its head, the candles did not fall or flicker out. He could only assume some kind of magic was at work.

Link blinked. Zelda gaped. Terrako cautiously approached. Their guards continued to look confused, likely unable to see the creature at all.

Zelda was the first to recover herself, shuffling closer. “You do?” she inquired. The Korok nodded vigorously.

“Oh yes, your Highness! Would you like me to show you?”

Slowly, she broke into a smile, nodding with growing confidence.

“That would be lovely, actually, thank you! What is your name, little one?”

“I’m Bink, your Highness! Keeper of the Royal Yule Tree grove!” Zelda giggled as Bink hopped off of his stump, waddling through the snow northward. “This way your Highness! Mr. Hero!”

Zelda glanced at him with a sparkle in her eyes, humorously mouthing, _‘Mr. Hero?’_ Link merely shrugged, a smile playing about his own lips. Together they turned and followed after the keeper of the grove, their befuddled guards trailing unquestioningly behind them.

Bink did not lie: some distance to the north, nestled behind snow dusted rocks and a few dead, twiggy trees, lay the most perfect pine tree Link had ever seen. It was tall and shapely, its branches thick and full with not a bare spot in sight. Beside him he could see Zelda’s eyes light up with delight. Bink stood near its trunk, tiny arm’s extended upward like an eager salesman gesturing to his most vaunted product.

_“Ta-da!”_

Zelda clapped her gloved hands together in a muted puff of fabric. “Oh, Bink, it’s wonderful!”

Bink wiggled excitedly in the snow. “Do you need any help cutting it down your Highness?”

Zelda shook her head, stepping to the side. “No, we should be alright, thank you. Terrako?”

The guardian shuffled through the snow nearer to the tree, bobbing up and down as its large blue eye assessed the tree’s thick stump. Link glanced to Bink who still stood near the tree, gesturing the creature closer.

“You may want to step back, little guy.”

Bink cocked his head curiously but nonetheless obliged, sidling up next to Link. Terrako lowered itself to the ground, locking on to its target. Its blue eye began to glow, then a sharp sizzle cut the air. The tree groaned and creaked, snow falling from its branches in clumps before it tipped sideways and fell with a thud to the ground.

Together with the aid of the two escorting guards, Link and Terrako rolled the tree onto the platform at the rear of the sleigh, strapping it down. Once it was secured Link stood back with a huff, wiping sweat from his brow.

_Beep bwoop boop?_

Link glanced down, giving the little guardian a smile.

“No, you did a great job! It’s a nice, even cut, and you left plenty of trunk.”

_Beep bop!_

Terrako bounced about on the ground, its valve whistling in self-satisfaction. Link lowered a hand, palm flat. With a quick but gentle smack Terrako gave him an enthusiastic high five.

“Come along, boys!” Zelda called teasingly from the back of the sleigh, turned in her seat to eye them over her shoulder.

“Coming!”

He and Terrako scurried around the large bulk of the tree, hopping up into the sleigh and taking a seat on either side of her. Link picked up the reins and glanced sidelong at her, admiring the pink of her cheeks and the snow gathered on her lashes. He could feel the smile on his face growing softer, his heart melting just a little in spite of the cold. He yearned to lean in and kiss her—it had been so _very_ long since last he kissed her; but he knew the guards sent to accompany them would surely report such a premarital indiscretion to the council.

Instead Link tucked a stray hair behind her ear, relishing the way her cheeks shaded darker. Then, he turned his attention to road, and gave the reins a sharp snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Ninelanterns for helping me with Bink's outfit in this chapter! Chapter 3 will be out on Tuesday the 15th. See you then!


	3. Wrapping Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: Part 2/continuation of Chapter 1 prompt.

“What do you think—green or red?”

_Bwoop boop._

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Link sighed and Terrako lowered itself to the ground, its oval chassis hitting the stone floor with a thunk. Link gazed about the room, strewn with scraps of colorful paper and half-curled ribbons. Terrako’s large eye followed Link’s gaze thoughtfully. After a moment of silence it scuttled across the room, lifting a silver ribbon between its clawed feet. Link perked, striding over and plucking it from Terrako’s outstretched arm.

“Hmm… You’re right, it _is_ like the color of her hair. She’d like that, right?”

Terrako lifted and lowered its valve in a series of agreeable boops and Link smiled.

“I think so too!”

Then he crossed the room and got to work.

A flurry of wrapping later, several neatly wrapped packages in varying shapes and sizes sat on the far side of the room save for one. Link sat hunched before a box, half-wrapped in red and gold paper, chin on his fist and a frown on his lips. Terrako sat beside him, clawed fingers curled in mimicry and pressed against his white body just below his eye.

“Do you think red and gold is too on the nose for royalty? I mean, it _is_ the color of the holiday, but…”

_Boop bwooop._

Link frowned harder. “I know! He’s so… particular. I just had to pick the most impossible man in Hyrule to be my future father-in-law, didn’t I?”

_Boop bop._

Link sighed. “But… I still want to impress him. I want him to know I’m worthy of her.”

_Boop boop bwooop bop!_

Link turned to the little guardian and smiled softly. “Thanks, Terrako. I appreciate that.”

Link continued to stare at the box, brow furrowed, before he rose and crossed the room again, this time reaching for a roll of creamy off-white paper with gaudy gold filigree.

“You know what, let’s lean into it. I have a feeling he’s not above having his ego catered to.”

_Boop!_

* * *

“Terrakooo! Link?”

Link startled, craning his aching neck around toward the door where a familiar voice called to them. His eyes darted frantically to Terrako, then the clock—they should still have another half hour!, then around the room still littered with scraps of paper and lengths of unused ribbon.

_“Uh-oh.”_

_Bop._

The door to the wrapping room opened behind them and as one they turned to look at their unexpected guest, expressions equally guilty. Zelda’s eyes widened as she took in the mess strewn around them like a halo, slowly tracking over the crumpled piles of paper, scissors, and poorly curled ribbons before falling upon the pair of them in its center. Her mouth opened and closed several times, and Link awkwardly scratched at the back of his head.

“I, uh… we haven’t had a chance to clean up yet—” he began by way of explanation, accompanied by several frantic whistles from Terrako. “I thought I had a little more time…”

Zelda gaped at the both of them before, quite suddenly, bursting into laughter.

“Oh—oh my— _oh my Goddess_ …” she wheezed, doubling over with arms around her waist. Link blinked, turning to glance at Terrako who looked equally confused. Zelda merely continued to laugh, slowly hobbling closer as her humor eased enough to allow movement.

“Oh—oh, _Link_ ,” she giggled fondly, reaching out for his hair. When she pulled her hand back he felt a gentle tug on his hair. Attached to her fingers were several strands of ribbon. Link stared at the ribbons as she held them out for him to see with a wide smile, then he turned an affronted gaze down at the Guardian.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he hissed. “What if I had gone wandering about the castle like that?”

_Bwoop boop bwoooooop booop beep bop!_

Link opened his mouth to argue but immediately shut it, uncertain what to say to such an endearing statement.

“That’s very sweet, Terrako!” Zelda crooned, smile widening. She reached out a hand to rub at its chassis and it whistled affectionately. Then she stood, and glanced about the room.

“Well. You two have made _quite_ the mess.”

Link’s embarrassment flooded right back and he felt his cheeks heat as he stood up beside her.

“We _were_ going to clean up when we were done, I swear—!”

“But you lost track of time?” she inquired slyly, side-eying him with a smile. Link grinned sheepishly, and Zelda laughed. “Well, good that I came and found now—we are about to start the tree topping. I took an educated guess that Terrako was with you.”

_Boop bop!_

Zelda laughed lightly. “Quite. Come on you two, you can clean up later.”

She reached for his hand, pulling him toward the door. Link threaded his fingers with her, offering them a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you for coming to get us.”

“Of course! Come, we don’t want to be late.”

Link let her lead him out of the room, and Terrako followed dutifully behind. He couldn’t help but smile, heart warm with affection towards the wonderful woman who would soon become his wife. Despite Terrako’s endearing comment, he couldn’t help but feel the need to disagree just a little—it wasn’t he who was the gift to Zelda, but she who was the gift to him.


	4. The Snowman Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Prompt: "Zelda is joing with the children in Castle Town to make snowmen as part of her royal mingling duties. Link decides to help and that's when the other Champions arrive for the holiday festivities. Revali takes one look and is like 'I can build a much better snowman than that poor excuse' And thus starts the snowman competition where the stakes only get higher when Purah & Robbie join in with full on engineering xD"

_“…Love and joy come to you,_  
_“And to you your wassail too;_  
_“Goddess bless you and seeend you a Haaappy New Year,_  
_“And Goddess send you a Haaappy New Yeeear!”_

  
Zelda began to clap loudly beside him as the children came to an enthusiastic but off-key end. With a merry smile, Link followed suit.

  
“Oh, that was wonderful!” Zelda gushed. Terrako offered several whistles and beeps of approval. Link nodded his agreement. While it had not been a musically adept performance, the children had been all smiles as they performed carol after carol without pause for a private audience of the Princess and soon-to-be Prince Consort in Hyrule Cathedral, and Link could ask no more than that of the Castletown Orphanage choir.

  
“Thank you all so much for such a lovely afternoon, Sir Link and I both enjoyed it greatly.”

  
“Yes, thank you,” Link agreed with a smile.

  
_Beep bwooop bop boop bweep!_

  
Terrako sat up on his seat in the front pew and made several enthusiastic arm gestures, causing the children to giggle. Link huffed a laugh.

  
“Terrako says that you all had great enthusiasm,” Link translated, and several of the children broke out into broad grins.  
Zelda stood and Link followed suit. Terrako hopped down onto the stone floor a moment later. Link offered his arm and Zelda took it easily, wrapping her arm around his and giving his forearm a gentle squeeze. His heart fluttered.

  
“Thank you again. Sir Link and I must be going, but I wish you all the most wonderful Yuletide!”

  
“Thank you, Princess!”

  
“Goodbye!”

  
“Happy Yuletide!”

  
“Happy Yuletide Princess! Happy Yuletide Sir Link!”

  
Zelda offered a cheerful wave as Link steered them down the aisle; and to a chorus of well wishes they, Terrako, and their two guards departed the Cathedral. Link breathed deep the cold, crisp air as they stepped out onto the front steps, adjusting his scarf around his neck before moving out of the bell tower’s shadow and into the bright winter light.

  
“How about a walk through through the Cathedral garden before heading back?” Link offered as they descended the steps.  
“Oh, that would be lovely!”

  
Once they reached the road, Link turned left.

  
“The children were so full of joy this year,” Zelda mused with a sunny smile. “And they were so happy to see us!”

  
Link side-eyed her, noting the pink quickly tinting her pale nose and cheeks, the way her eyes positively glowed in the bright light reflected off the snowbanks. It was hard to imagine anyone not being delighted to see her; but he kept this thought to himself, instead offering a hum of agreement.

  
The stone archway marking the garden’s entrance loomed and Link led them towards it; but before they could enter, a shout from behind stopped them both in their tracks.

  
“There you are, Princess! We were hoping to catch you before you returned to the castle.”

  
Zelda turned quickly on her heel, a bright smile growing as her eyes located the speaker.

  
“Urbosa!”

  
“Hey little man!”

  
Link turned as well to see Urbosa, Daruk, and all of the champions walking toward them. Link smiled and offered a quick wave as the group approached. Zelda and Urbosa embraced tightly, and Link was treated to a hard smack on the back from Daruk which left him stumbling.

  
“What are you all doing here?”

  
“We were on our way up to the castle for the Yuletide feast tomorrow when a guard at the eastern entrance said you were still at the Cathedral—so we came to see you first!” Mipha smiled warmly, offering a tiny wave.

  
“Well, it’s wonderful to see you all!” Zelda replied. “Link, Terrako, and I were going for a walk through the gardens before returning to the castle. Would you care to join us?”

  
“Sure, why not,” Revali replied flippantly before leisurely strolling past them. “Beats sitting around waiting for you two lovebirds up at the castle.”

  
Link repressed a sour expression. Even all these years later, he had never quite managed to find a way to swallow Revali’s self-importance.

  
As a group of seven they passed beneath the wide archway and into the garden, newly dusted with a foot of snow. Zelda fell into easy conversation with Urbosa and Mipha, while Daruk entertained Link with tales of his latest prime rock roast. Revali listened absently, gazing out at the garden with little interest. Link was content to ignore him; at least, until Revali spotted a small snowman left by one of the children from the orphanage earlier in the morning.

  
“Pah! What a poor excuse for a snowman! It’s all misshapen and crooked. This must have been your handiwork, Link, I’ve no doubt.”

  
Zelda seemed not to hear, too absorbed in her conversation with Urbosa; but Link slowed to a standstill, gazing at Revali with thinly veiled distaste.

  
“It’s a perfectly nice snowman.”

  
_Boop bwoop bop beep!_

  
Terrako pointed one clawed foot angrily at Revali, but the Rito seemed content to ignore the little guardian. Instead he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

  
“Yes, you would be the bulwark against mediocrity, wouldn’t you?”

  
For whatever reason—the morning had been perfectly lovely after all, Link felt his temper snap. With a crunching shuffle through the snow he angrily sidled up to the bird and pointed a finger at his feathered chest.

  
“Why don’t you put your money where your beak is?”

  
Revali puffed out his chest, pushing back against Link’s angry pointer.

“Gladly! You could use a lesson in the proper way of the snow arts. Loser buys everyone lunch.”

  
“Pfft.” With a roll of his eyes Link turned, spotting a promising snow bank beside a bench. With a grunt he trudged through the snow toward it, fell to his knees, and began to work.

  
He was halfway through the first large snowball when Zelda and Mipha took notice of his and Revali’s focused efforts.  
“Oh, are we building snowmen?” Mipha said excitedly.

  
Zelda eagerly chimed in. “Oh, I want to build one!”

  
Each scuttled off to a flat patch of ground while Urbosa, instead, settled upon the bench next to Link.  
“I think I’m content just to watch.”

  
After ten minutes Link had to admit his snowman was looking a bit sub-par. Terrako eyed it thoughtfully beside him, gaze roving up and down before glancing to Revali and Zelda’s snowmen—both of which were looking quite expert in their construction. Link grimaced.

  
“What do you suggest?”

  
Terrako sent one more surreptitious glance toward Revali before, quickly, shooting a small laser at the snowman’s edges, easily smoothing it with the heat of the beam. Link grinned.

  
“Cheating, boys?”

  
Link glanced guiltily up to Urbosa who eyed them musingly from her seat. She chuckled before bringing up a placating hand and offering a wink. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

  
With an appreciative smile, Link and Terrako set back to work.

  
A half hour later the group stood in the center of a circle of snowmen, each arguing fiercely over which one was the best.

  
“I like Link’s the best,” Zelda offered with a smile, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. “It is very shapely, and its face is perfect!”

  
“Too shapely if you ask me,” Revali countered with narrowed eyes, glancing accusingly toward Terrako.

  
Urbosa piped in next, gaze lingering on the lumpy mass which vaguely resembled a snow-covered bush with protruding twigs. “I like Daruk’s—it has character!”

  
Daruk chuckled, smacking his chest with pride. “I call it: snow-bro!”

  
“Yes, yes, Daruk’s wins most bizarrely unique, I’ll give you that. But mine is clearly the best constructed.”

  
_“Hold it right there, bird!”_

  
Link started, turning. Coming through the garden entrance were Purah, Robbie, and Impa, strolling quickly toward them.

  
“Nobody builds a snowman like me and Robbie,” Purah insisted. “You want to see quality construction? _Structural integrity?_ Snappity snap, you best move over!”

  
The trio came to a stop some ten feet away. Purah had her game face on, arms crossed, and Robbie looked ready for a fight. Beside them Impa pressed two fingers to her brow, slowly shaking her head.

  
Revali rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

  
Robbie grinned, then struck a pose. “You’re on, my feathered friend!”

  
It was another hour later before the flurry of snow construction came to an end; but as the group gathered in the center to examine the array of snowmen, as before consensus could not be reached on whose came closest to perfection.

  
“Look at the flawless curvature! The proportions of each snowball!” Purah ranted angrily, gesturing with frustration at the six foot tall snowman standing beside her and Robbie. “Look at it’s glorious height! What is that on _yours_ , huh? Those unsightly _bulges_ on the sides?”

  
“They are _wings_ , you simpleton!” Revali snapped back. “And for your information, the proportions on your snowman are _all_ wrong. The head is far too small, and the middle segment is much too large.”

  
Mipha quietly spoke up. “I think Link’s snowman looks—”

  
“Ha! I don’t think he’s even in the running anymore,” Revali interrupted. “I mean… _look_ at that thing…”

  
Revali gestured with a wing towards Link’s snowman which, to his mind, still looked perfectly nice and definitely still in the running. It had the perfect stick arms, found after ten minutes of hunting, and nice round eye-pebbles…

  
Zelda spoke up in his defense. “Link’s snowman is lovely! It’s got wonderful proportions, and—”

  
“Oh _please_. It doesn’t matter if you put in ninety percent flawless effort if that last ten percent is—”

  
_Splat._

  
Revali stumbled back, blinking in shock as snow tumbled down from his face.

  
“What—?! _Who threw tha—”_

  
_Splat._

  
All eyes followed the trajectory of the snowball, only to find Terrako standing beside a loose snowbank, carefully rolling snowballs with its clawed feet.

  
_“How dare yo—!”_

  
Splat.

  
Revali raised his wings to his face, ruffling the snow out of his eyes in agitation.

  
_“Why you little—!”_

  
“Oh, it wasn’t Terrako this time,” Urbosa crooned, a perfect snowball resting in her gloved hand. She shouted just as she pulled her arm back, expression equal parts devious and delighted.

  
_“Snowball fight!”_

  
As the snowball flew from Urbosa’s hand, with it went what little calm remained. Shouts went up as everyone bent down to scoop a handful of snow. Link only barely ducked a massive heap of snow chucked by Daruk, pulling Zelda down with him. Together the two crawled away behind a tree as the shouts and laughter and splatter of snowballs grew to fill the garden.

They scurried around the large trunk, leaning against it as they caught their breath. Zelda turned to smile at him, her cheeks flushed from the cold and eyelashes dusted with snow. Her grin was infectious, all joy and cheer and sheer delight. He yearned to lean in and kiss her—to taste that delight on her lips. Their guards had departed upon the arrival of the Champions. He could probably get away with it…

  
He reached out a hand to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, smile softening as she held his gaze. He had _promised_ himself he wouldn’t—that he’d adhere to every last rule of a royal engagement…

  
Oh, but it would be so easy…!

  
“Ah, ah—not so fast you two!”

  
Link jerked his head up at Revali’s triumphant voice; but it was already far too late. A sudden gust of wind came hurtling through the pine beneath which they rested, disrupting the snow clinging to its branches. Clumps of white plummeted earthward, landing in their hair and face and covering their clothing. Zelda looked shocked, moving stiffly as she carefully brushed snow off her coat and out of her hair. Link leaned forward and shook his hair, scattering snow upon the ground. He glanced to his fiance, and she glanced to him. Then, as one, grins broke out across their faces, and they each reached for a handful of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... formatted really weird I'm sorry. Hopefully it doesn't spazz on you but if it does let me know! Also, sorry for the delay--buuuuusy holiday. I'll get the final chapter up soon. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
